cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Trade Federation
The Trade Federation The Trade Federation is a player created alliance in the game Cybernations. The Trade Federation is dedicated to promoting trade amoung its members and is based on the fictional Trade Federation from the Star Wars universe. The Trade Federation was originly founded in early 2006 and has been since been revived on August 1, 2006 by Kaiser Jurgen III of Imperial Germany. The Offical Trade Federation Fourm Charter of The Trade Federation Article I: Purpose and Declaration The Alliance of Trade, and Finance, is also otherwise known as The Trade Federation. The Trade Federation is temperairly a Multi-Sphere Alliance. The Trade Federation is based on helping others more on the Financial side, rather then Militarialy. We value mainly Conservative views on increasing the Economy, and also in the increase of Military Might. Article II: Politics The Trade Federation has a Head of State, (The Founder), and a Chancellor, which is followed by The Imperial Senate. The number of Senators in The Trade Federation is determined by the overall number of Members in the Trade Federation. (4 Members = 1 Senator). The Head of State's, or Emperor's Vote counts as 5 Normal Votes, a Chancellors Vote counts a 3 Votes, and The Senators Votes count as 1 each. The Head of State, or Emperor can not be removed, however The Imperial Senate can Vote on the Increase of how much The Head of States Votes count as, but The Head of States Votes can only icrease and can not drop below 5. This allows the senate to give the EMPEROR Veto powers in times of crisis. Article III: Rights and Obligations Members of The Trade Federation are entitled to certain rights granted by the organization and bound by certain obligations and intitial requirements. Rights: 1. First and formost; a member of The Trade Federation is entitled to the protection and respect of the Federation, and can expect aid to be approved in times of war. This right is forfeited if the nation in question acts without the approval and justification of the alliance. 2. Any Member in The Trade Federation has the option of running for Senator, or Chancellor. To become a Senator, you must be one of the most Voted Members for The Senators Position. Requirements and Obligations: 1. Color to be determined. 2. Members of The Trade Federation are expected to follow the orders and respect the descisions of the Emperor and The Federation. Therefore, Trade Federates are required to provide Aid to fellow Federates in times of War. Article IV: Foreign Policy The Trade Federation is a very Diplomatic Alliance, Diplomacy is our first option in Cybernations. If Diplomacy can not change anything, and if it is out of the question, War and Military Might must be our secondary option. The Trade Federation will always honor Pacts and Alliances it makes with other Alliances, and hopes other Alliances do the same. Article V: War and Justice For Diplomacy to be truly effective, it is imperative that The Trade Federation does not allow individual members to attack Nations without the authentication and approval of The Head of State, or Emperor, but if the Nation is a Enemy Nation, The Head of State, or Emperor needs not to give any answer, for War against Enemies of The Trade Federation or its Allies must be removed. If a nation chooses to act on it's own against any Non-Enemy Nation, it can expect to recieve no Aid for the particular conflict in question, and a warning not to let it happen again. Repeat offenders will risk of explusion. Enemys of The Trade Federation The nemesis of The Trade Federation is the alliance of The Imperial Guard. The Imperial Guard currently has five members and one nuclear weapon which is owned by Mandalore. Currently The Trade Federation has placed a bounty own the members of The Imperial Guard. This goes out to any nation that will wage war on a member of The Imperial Guard. The reward is an undisclosed amount of currency. The amount will varry depending on the member you wage war on and how successful you millitary actions have been. Nations of The Imperial Guard: Bayern Mandalore Fighterfront Tonitia Elites Empire